Antylopy
Antylopy - nazwa potoczna grupy kilkudziesięciu gatunków ssaków z rodziny krętorogich. Małe antylopy nazywa się potocznie gazelami. Niektóre gatunki antylop pojawiają się w świecie Króla Lwa jako mieszkańcy Lwiej Ziemi. Opis Swoją budową antylopy przypominają jelenie. Mają smukłe ciało i długie, umięśnione nogi zakończone racicami. Poszczególne gatunki znacznie różnią się od siebie: antylopka karłowata, najmniejsza z antylop waży zaledwie 1,8-2,5 kg, a największa, eland nawet 1000 kg. Mają najróżniejsze umaszczenie i różną długość sierści. Wszystkie gatunki posiadają rogi zbudowane z keratyny. Nigdy nie są one rozgałęzione ani zrzucane, mogą jednak przybierać różnorodne kształty np. proste, stożkowate, skręcone. Większość gatunków żyje w stadach, tylko nieliczne spotykane są samotnie, parami lub w małych - zwykle rodzinnych - grupach. Wszystkie potrafią pływać. Gatunki występujące na Lwiej Ziemi Antylopowiec szablorogi Antylopa zamieszkująca porośnięte lasem sawanny Afryki Wschodniej, południowej Kenii i Afryki Południowej. Samice antylopy szablorogiej są kasztanowe lub ciemnobrązowe, a dojrzałe samce wyraziście czarne. Obie płcie mają białe podbrzusze, białe policzki i białą brodę. Antylopowce szablorogie mają zakrzywione do tyłu rogi, które u samic osiągają do metra, a u osobników męskich mogą dochodzić nawet do ponad półtora metra. Występują w piosence ''Strasznie Już Być Tym Królem Chcę'' i w serialu Lwia Straż. Buszbok Są to pospolite i szeroko rozprzestrzenione w subsaharyjskiej Afryce antylopy, zasiedlające różnorodne środowiska. Ze względu na dużą plastyczność wytworzyły wiele form. Naukowo opisano 42 podgatunki. Pojawiają się w serialu Lwia Straż. Gazelopka sawannowa Jest też nazywana gazelą Thomsona. Gazelopki występują w Kenii i Tanzanii. Zamieszkują sawanny. Ich wysmukłe ciało pokryte jest płową sierścią. Po bokach tułowia i niektórych częściach głowy biegną czarne pasy. Brzuch, tylna część zadu i wewnętrzne strony kończyn są białe. Rogi gazeli są długie i nieznacznie wykrzywione. Krótki, czarny ogon leżący w białej sierści na zadzie służy do odganiania owadów. Ten gatunek jest widoczny we wszystkich częściach Króla Lwa. Gnu Osobna strona: Gnu pręgowane Impala zwyczajna Impala zwyczajna żyje na zadrzewionej sawannie, gdzie rozległe przestrzenie trawiaste przechodzą w kolczaste zarośla. Występuje powszechnie w Afryce Środkowej i Południowej. Jest antylopą średniej wielkości. Jej grzbiet jest jasnobrązowy, po bokach ma kremowe futro, a brzuch jest biały. Głowa i szyja są brązowe, kończyny kremowe. Mają czarne akcenty na końcówkach uszu, na tylnych nogach blisko kopyt, wysoko na nogach, przy ogonie. Samce posiadają długie, spiralne rogi. Impale występują w serialu Lwia Straż. Koziołek skalny Mała antylopa z rodziny wołowatych, występująca w Afryce Południowej i Wschodniej. Jest szara, brązowa lub żółtawooliwkowa z licznymi cętkami na grzbiecie. Ma duże oczy i uszy. Dorastające do 16 cm długości rogi, typowe dla samców, spotykane są również u samic podgatunku ze wschodniej Tanzanii. Może obyć się bez dostępu do wody. Zapotrzebowanie na wodę zaspokaja ze spożywanego pokarmu. Występuje w serialu Lwia Straż. Kudu wielkie Antylopa zamieszkująca zalesione i zakrzewione obszary w Afryce Południowej i Wschodniej, wrażliwa na niedobór wody. Jest jedną z największych antylop. Kudu występują w Królu Lwie, na prezentacji Simby. Skocznik antylopi Skocznik antylopi (dawniej także szpringbok) to gatunek małego brązowo-białego ssaka parzystokopytnego. Żyje na suchych terenach południowej i południowo-zachodniej Afryki, kiedyś występował bardzo licznie, obecnie wskutek działalności człowieka jego ilość drastycznie się zmniejszyła. Skoczniki antylopie często wykonują wysokie skoki do 4 m. Są widoczne podczas piosenki ''Krąg Życia''. Oreas, antylopa Derbiego Wraz z elandem są uważane za największe wśród antylop. Zamieszkuje głównie rezerwaty w Afryce na południe od Sahary. Antylopy Derbiego są zwierzętami stadnymi, żyją w grupach tworzonych przez 15–25 osobników obydwu płci. Notowano stada liczące do 65 osobników. Dorosłe samce często odłączają się od stada i prowadzą samotniczy tryb życia. Stada oreas, aby znaleźć pożywienie wyruszają na wędrówki, często bardzo długie. Żywią się głównie trawą, liśćmi i niektórymi owocami. Prowadzą głównie nocny tryb życia. Występują w serialu Lwia Straż. Oryks Oryksy są zwierzętami bardzo płochliwymi i nadzwyczaj szybkimi. Jeden z gatunków, oryks pręgoboki występuje w serialu Lwia Straż i w Królu Lwie 2. Ma on brązową sierść z białym podbrzuszem, oddzielonym czarną pręgą i specyficzny układ białych i czarnych plam na pysku. Topi Topi (Sasebi właściwy) ma dość krótkie rogi, brązową sierść z ciemniejszymi nogami do kolan i ciemną plamę na pysku. Ten gatunek pojawia się w Królu Lwie 1 i 2. Znane antylopy * Swala - gazelopka sawannowa, przywódczyni swojego stada na Lwiej Ziemi i przyjaciółka Muhimu. Pojawiła się w serialu Lwia Straż. * [[Bupu|'Bupu']] - antylopowiec szablorogi, przywódca swojego stada na Lwiej Ziemi. * Boboka - samica antylopowca szablorogiego należąca do stada Bupu. * Lara - piękna gazela, która zakochała się w antylopie gnu o imieniu Herman. Postać z odcinka "Piękna i gnu" serialu Timon i Pumba. * Mel - samiec gazeli z odcinka odcinka "Piękna i gnu" serialu Timon i Pumba. * [[Nzee|'Nzee']] - przywódczyni i rzecznik stada gazeli na Lwiej Ziemi. Występuje w dwóch opowiadaniach: Vulture Shock i How True, Zazu?. * Machufa - członek stada Nzee. On i jego stado mieli sprzeczkę z hipopotamem Kiboko. * Nzuri - córka Nzee. Razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi przekazywała Zazu fałszywe informacje w książeczce How True, Zazu?. Galeria Topi.jpeg|Topi w czasie piosenki "Krąg Życia" Skoczniki antylopie.jpeg|Skoczniki antylopie widocznie w piosence "Krąg Życia" Kudu.png|Kudu na prezentacji Simby Antylopowiec szablorogi.png|Antylopowce szablorogie podczas "Strasznie już być tym..." Topi he lives in you.png|Topi w "Duch Żyje W Nas" Oryksy i zebry duch żyje w nas.png|Oryksy i zebry oddają pokłon Kiarze Gazele jeden głos.jpg|Gazele w piosence "Jeden Głos" Topi spłoszone.jpg|Topi nasłuchują obecności Kiary Oryksy wygnanie Kovu.png|Oryksy pomagają w wygnaniu Kovu Gazele milośc drogę zna.jpg|Para gazeli w piosence "Miłość drogę zna" Buszbok samica.png|Antylopa buszbok w serialu Lwia Straż Buszboki.png|Samce buszboków w serialu Lwia Straż Antylopowiec TLG.png|Antylopowiec szablorogi w serialu Lwia Straż Elandy.png|Antylopy Derbiego w serialu Lwia Straż Oryks TLG.png|Oryks w serialu Lwia Straż Koziołek skalny tlg.png|Koziołek skalny Let-sleeping-crocs-lie_(164).png|Impale Kategoria:Zwierzęta